


How to make your brother jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ian is a confused boi, Jealous Barley, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadalia knows what she's doing, Sibling Incest, Spanking, etc - Freeform, she's the ringmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barley told Sadalia about his feelings towards Ian after the events of The Search for the Phoenix Gem: An In-Questigation. She has a plan to get them together and Ian is at the center of it! (Includes incest.)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	How to make your brother jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who requested another story idea?? Yes, the lovely anon from Tumblr uwu They suggested I base a story on a single line of dialogue. What a fun challenge! So here ya go.

Ian was hanging out with his friends at lunch, laughing and having a great time. It had been a few weeks since the epic fight with the stone dragon and he was really popular.

"You know what would be really cool?" Sadalia leaned forward towards Ian and he felt his face flush. "If you could cast a charm spell!"

"He doesn't need to do that!" Althea said, grinning as she adjusted her rainbow colored pin. "He's already charmed everyone at this school." 

Sadalia hummed in thought, sitting back down. "Yeah, good point. I guess I was thinking about someone else." The group was confused but spared Sadalia the confusion. Suddenly she jumped up, determined. 

"I need to check something. I'll be right back!" She took off, leaving the group in curiosity. What was she up to? 

~

Ian was putting books away in his locker when Sadalia came up behind him with a grin. "Ian! Can you come with me for a moment?" Ian was startled, but nodded following her to the journalism room. It was empty and his heart was pounding slightly. He kind of liked Sadalia, so he watched her hopefully. 

"Sooo.. I have a few more questions!" She pulled out her pen and paper, smiling at him. "I know I already published the story about you and Barley's journey and it's easily one of the best things I've written, so thanks for that! But I just want to know.. What do you think about your brother?"

"Oh, you know.. I'm very glad that he has been around me my whole life. He's been a great influence and I love him." Ian replied, curious as to why Sadalia was asking about Barley.

"Well, we know that, Ian. But I'm asking about your feelings for Barley. Or, more accurately, let me tell you about his feelings for you!" She proudly pulled out another notebook, notes scrawled across pages and pages in her book. He was even more confused.

"Feelings?"

Sadalia grinned, nodding as if Ian figured out a hard equation. "Yes, feelings! He told me so much about how he loves you and cares for you.."

As she rambled on about Barley's supposed feelings, he went through her notes.

'Would you say you and your brother have gotten closer because of this?'  
'Yes, I would say so. He's the most important person in my life. He's more precious than I ever thought.'  
'Interesting. What is your favorite memory of Ian?'  
'When he was five, he thought I was dead, but I was just really pretending to be asleep. Mom had recently read him the story about a True Love's kiss, and he tried kissing me awake.'  
'Awww, that's so precious!'  
'I have many more stories like that! I'll always cherish those memories.'  
'I would love to hear more of those stories, but do you mind drawing something for me?'  
'Yes!' 

Ian saw the drawing, which was a nice sketch of Ian wearing a wizard outfit. He touched the papers fondly.

"And so.. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I don't know what to think!" Ian admitted, finding more and more pages of proof that Barley loved him. He was kind of in shock.

"Well, all the proof is here." Sadalia said gently, patting his shoulder.

"I won't tell a soul, promise! Barley asked me to interview you too and I said I would. This is probably what he wants to know. That you love him back."

"How are you so readily accepting of this?" He asked and Sadalia smiled. "I just am. I don't really have a reason. But I'm now determined to get you two together."

"No matter what it takes." She grinned pulling him in for a hug. Ian didn't feel his heart beat as fast as before. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you have in mind?"

She winked at him. "I have a plan."

~

Friends with benefits, huh. Or.. A wingman? Ian walked out of the school with Sadalia, holding her hand. Their group was delighted the two finally expressed their feelings for each other. They were going to be the cutest couple in school!

"Ian!" Barley was arriving to the school grounds in regular fashion, when the brakes was hit so hard the tires squealed. Barley put the van in park, staring at them. Ian felt self-conscious. Why was Barley staring at them like that?

"Hey Barley!" The others greeted, pretending Barley hadn't just slammed on the brakes like that.

"Hey, Ian's friends!" He said, voice strained. He especially turned to Sadalia, a look of betrayal on his face. Sadalia smiled at him warmly, asking how he was doing. As Ian's group filed into the van, Sadalia sat in the back with Ian, holding his hand and chatting excitedly with him.

Ian wondered why they were actively trying to make Barley jealous if he was already in love with Ian, when Sadalia leaned her head on his shoulder.

Barley was staring at them in the mirror. Ian squirmed slightly under his gaze. Sadalia continued chatting with the others, pretending not to notice. Ian got into the conversation with them, hoping to keep his mind off his jealous brother.

One by one, each of his friends were dropped off to their respective homes, leaving Ian and Sadalia in the back. Sadalia dropped her voice to a whisper.

"It's working. When he inevitably comes to your room and asks about me, please explain that I did this with good intentions." Ian nodded, also whispering back.

"Yeah, of course. I still don't see why we're doing this.."

"Oh, you'll see. My years of reading fanfiction has prepared me for this." She said confidently, and before Ian could ask, Barley hit the brakes a bit rougher than usual in front of Sadalia's house. Sadalia pretended to sprawl across Ian's lap, gasping in surprise. Ian could tell Barley was finally at his limit.

"You can leave now, Sadalia." 

She nodded, picking herself up and blew a kiss to Ian. Once she left, Ian moved quietly to the front of the van. There was silence on the ride home.

~

As soon as they got home, no sooner than walking in the house, Barley had Ian pinned to the wall.

"I thought I made it clear to her that I loved you." He growled softly, causing a shudder to run through Ian's body. His heart was pounding as Barley looked at him, his anger suddenly melting away.

"Ian.. If you love her, then you deserve to be happy. I won't get in the way and I can just bury these feelings away and be happy for you!" Ian was startled at the tears pricking at Barley's eyes.

"It's not like I told her that I loved you first. Loved you more than I should."

"Barley." Ian cupped his face affectionately, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"I don't love Sadalia. I'm in love with you. She was just helping me in some way, although I still don't know why.."

Barley laughed in relief, setting Ian down on the floor. Ian looked at him hopefully. "I bet she was trying to provoke me into having rough sex with you." Ian squeaked at that and Barley looked mischievously at him.

"No, but she's close." He brought Ian into his room, closing the door and locking it. Ian bit his lip, unable to look at Barley. "I'm sorry, Barley. I shouldn't have gone along with her plan, especially if you were going to react this way-"

"Ian, it's okay. You only made me kind of angry. Come here." There was a ruler beside Barley and Ian gazed at it curiously. He walked closer, shivering as Barley wrapped his arms around Ian, kissing him sweetly. Ian melted into the kiss, moaning as Barley fiddled with his jeans before sliding them down along with his underwear.

"Do you trust me?" Barley asked against his lips, continuing to kiss his face. Ian nodded, shivering as Barley placed his hands on his ass, caressing him fondly. "Y Yes.."

Barley hummed as he put Ian in his lap, tracing a finger down his lower back. Ian mewled softly at the touch, arching his back slightly.

"I'm going to punish you." Barley whispered, his hand raised. "Count to 10 for me." Ian was confused, but then Barley's hand came down to smack his ass.

"Ah! O One!" 

Ian understood now why Sadalia figured it was better this way. So Barley could take control of Ian like this.. 

They reached five counts before Barley began using the ruler for the rest of his 'punishment.' Ian fucking loved it and Barley was loving it too. Once he finished, he set the ruler down and smoothed his hand gently down Ian's ass. Ian whined, stumbling to his feet. He sloppily kissed Barley, climbing back into his lap.

"I I deserved that.." He said and Barley kissed him back gently. "You also deserve my cock for taking your punishment so well." Ian nodded eagerly, shivering as Barley took himself out. He moaned as Barley started preparing him with lube, wrapping his arms around Barley for support.

"You ready?" He asked and Ian nodded, whimpering as the tip pressed against his hole. That was all the warning he got before Barley pushed in, causing Ian to throw his head back in ecstasy. Barley eagerly licked and sucked at his neck, thrusting in him roughly. 

Yes, he would definitely thank Sadalia later.

~

Ian was wearing a scarf to school the next morning and he had a limp, but nobody seemed to notice except for Sadalia, who winked at Ian knowingly.

She also waved to Barley, who winked back at her. That was the master plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do get sleep sometimes XD hope you guys enjoyed again and see you in the next story!


End file.
